


25

by Aliena (ChokolatteJedi)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Early Work, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-15
Updated: 2004-08-15
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/Aliena





	25

Jogging in the morning  
Twice around the block  
Coffe and a sunrise  
But a faint sound…  
Footsteps.

Playing in the park  
Pause for a water break  
Sitting on the grass  
But a faint sound…  
Footsteps.

Sitting at home  
All alone  
Popcorn and a movie  
But a faint sound…  
Footsteps.

Walking in the parking lot  
Movies due at midnight  
Just barely made it  
But a faint sound…  
Silence.


End file.
